thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Estrella Browne
ESTRELLA BROWNE BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Estrella “Ella” Browne Age: 14 Starsign: Sagittarius Gender: Female District: 9 Appearance: Very long, dirty-blonde hair. Her eyes are grey. She has small freckles around her nose. She’s a bit short, but not too short. She’s stick-thin. Personality: Shy and not talkative. Will go out of her way to avoid people. Very timid and skittish. Doesn’t like to state her opinion. Occupation: Day: Being a slave. Night: Prostitution or collecting food Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped What They Think Of The Games: Estrella is scared of the Games, but would rather die in them/become a Victor in them than live a life with her father. Reaping Outfit: A deep red dress with a gold headband in her hair (which is out) Interview Angle: If the host is a male, she’ll be sort-of awkward around him, answering the questions as quickly as possible. If the host is a female, she’ll act like a sweet, young girl that couldn’t hurt like a fly. Games Strategy: She’ll run away from any tributes, especially the Careers, in the Bloodbath. She won’t even go in, scared of the disadvantage that she has. She’ll try and fashion herself a knife using the materials around her, but if she can’t, then she’ll just try and take one from unsuspecting tributes. She would try and hunt animals and cook them for food. She won’t be running all the time, she’ll usually be hiding. Strengths: Agile, can cook, can do different bird whistles/call birds Weaknesses: When she remembers her past, speaking to people, using weapons that require a lot of upper body strength Weapons: Knife, Whip, Catapult Fears: Most men, people seeing her without clothes, her Father Token: A feather from Hope, concealed in a pendant Alliance: She’ll go alone if she thinks her chances of surviving are high. If she thinks that most of the tributes would be able to defeat her, she’ll be in an ONLY FEMALE alliance. Backstory When Estrella was very little, her mother was died in a fire, leaving Ella with her wicked father. He would whip Ella for anything that she did wrong. If she didn’t obey her father’s orders 3 times in a row, she would get 10 lashes of the whip and no food for 24 hours. Once Ella reached the age of eleven, her father forced her to be a prostitute to please his friends and earn extra money. The friends didn’t know that she was his daughter. She got lashed less, which is the only good part. People at school barely know Ella. She would hide in the back, not talk much. When the teachers asked her about her mood, she would make up an excuse. She never wanted to have a boyfriend since she was so scared of men. Before Ella had her ‘duty’ to attend to, she would work as a slave, mostly cooking. She would swing around her knives like a toy when her father wasn’t looking. Sometimes, she’d imagine one stabbing her father. When Estrella was 12, she had found a small Mockingjay baby that fell out of its nest. She kept it hidden and nourished it back to health. Ella called the bird Hope. Hope was Ella’s only friend. Hope would give Ella food in exchange for bird seeds. One day, Estrella’s father saw the bird perched on the windowsill and shot it. Ella never spoke of Hope, but knew he was always with her. Relationships Her father (Bad one), Hope (Bird, deceased) Games In Absentia: The 53rd Hunger Games by TheDaughterOfTheOneTrue King (on Fanfiction.net) Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia *Don't include any scenes with Ella's prostitution. It may get taken down. *Estrella's name originated from a book called "Horses of the Dawn, Wild Blood." It's very boring though, so I do not recommend reading it. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Female Category:14 year olds